heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Comet's Coding Page
This is where Comet fails at life! It is also where there is a 99.9999% chance of blinding yourself from failed coding attempts that have neon colors. So leaving would be a really good idea. But I know you're dying from curiosity, so come look anyway - at your own risk. X3 Hmmm let's try out some coding for Fen Perhaps as a third or secondary background? I really like this color for the primary background... Ooooh, this would make a nice quote box! And infobox if I needed it. Secondary or third background, I like this one! Infobox, perhaps? I shall work on this later.... Put words here }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:background-color: rgb(0, 255, 255); background-image: radial-gradient(rgb(17, 17, 102), transparent), radial-gradient(rgb(0, 0, 0) 15%, transparent 16%), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%), none;background-size: 16px 16px; color: rgb(255, 255, 255); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: background-color: rgb(0, 255, 255); background-image: radial-gradient(rgb(17, 17, 102), transparent), radial-gradient(rgb(0, 0, 0) 15%, transparent 16%), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%), none;background-size: 16px 16px; color: rgb(255, 255, 255); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here Put words here